


Surprises Are A Girl's Best Friend

by SherlockianMystery



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark!Molly, Gen, Molly Hooper is the bad guy, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianMystery/pseuds/SherlockianMystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the person Sherlock never noticed turned out to be the biggest threat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises Are A Girl's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net. This idea came to me while I was cleaning out my dishwasher and refused to leave until I wrote it down.

Molly smiled reassuringly at Sherlock as he outlined his plan for faking his death. It was funny how a bit of a fake crush and a large dose of feigned nervousness could trick even the greatest minds into overlooking her. She laughed inwardly as Sherlock finished outlining his plan and left to let her get ready. If only he knew that she had no intentions of getting anything together. No, if she couldn't have him, no one could. Jim had made sure that he was disgraced and she would make sure that the fall actually killed him.

Checking her watch, she decided she had a bit more time, and so she went back to work, careful to keep an eye on the clock. When the time came she slowly made her way to the roof, stopping outside the door leading out so she could hear the rest of the conversation. She flinched at the sound of a gunshot, and pushed her way through the door. Looking around she saw Jim's body on the ground, blood pouring from it. Sherlock was standing on the ledge, but had turned to look at her, a confused look on his face.

"Molly, what-"

"You thought you were so clever, but you never noticed it, did you? Never for one second believed that I had known that Jim was Moriarty all along. No, you were too busy proving you were clever, that you were better than me. I could never have you, could I? And so I decided that no one else could, either. Jim wanted you, too, you know. So I had to come up with a plan to get rid of him as well, but in the end I didn't need to, did I? No, you took care of all of that for me. All that's left, Sherlock, is for us to stop beating around the bush and for you to jump. Jump or they die, isn't that what Jim told you?" she laughed softly, glad that her plans were finally coming to fruition and that it would soon be over and done with. His eyes widened as he realized that she had been helping Jim all along. He looked shocked for a moment before his face went blank and he stepped off of the ledge towards her.

"The best part is that no one will suspect me. They'll think it was all Moriarty's final plan, not that the world will care, that is. Not after you've turned out to be a fraud in their eyes." She took a few steps closer, but still far enough away that she was hidden from the view of those on the ground by the edge of the roof.

"Alright, Sherly, you've had your time. Now you've got to make a final jump and end this once and for all. Any more of your dawdling and the snipers will take out your friends, and you wouldn't want that, now would you?" She grinned and watched as he sighed and stepped back up onto the ledge.

"Goodbye, John," he whispered as he took the final step and began his descent. Knowing that it would be suspicious if anyone were to find her up here she quickly made her way back down to the morgue to await the arrival of the body of Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
